De beso en beso
by Ulquii
Summary: Llevaban tiempo en esa relación, y hasta ahora había sido tranquilo. Pero una confesión repentina de parte de su novio y una nueva sensación al momento de ser tocado lo dejaron pasmado.


Uff, primer TodoDeku que escribo y resulta ser algo medio pasado :'v

Todo comenzó cuando vi el arte de Nikkiyan. TENÍA que escribir de eso. Aunque, como siempre, perdí el hilo y terminé con algo a medias :'uuu

En cualquier caso, aquí lo dejo porque me gustó y ps, a ver si a alguien más también le gusta ksjfahskjdf

*El manga y anime Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo sólo pido prestados sus personajes para escribir esta historia*

*Imagen de la portada, arte de Nikkiyan*

* * *

—Me gustaría besarte.

Detuvo su escritura de golpe, dejando de mirar su cuaderno para verlo a él, encontrándose con sus ojos atentos a su expresión.

Había sido una sorpresa, claramente, y algo desconcertante siendo que ya llevaban un par de meses como pareja y ya habían compartido algunos besos y roces. No creyó que lo haya dicho sólo porque sí, pero lo confundía el hecho de que Todoroki expresara sus deseos de manera hablada, considerando que siempre era él quien lo besaba y tocaba primero.

—… ¿Bien?—dudó frunciendo un poco las cejas.

Todoroki desvió la mirada a la mesa entre ambos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, me refiero a…

Se quedó en silencio, jugando un poco con la pluma entre sus dedos y suspirado.

—Me refiero a todo.

Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo su boca pequeña en un puchero, intentando procesar.

— ¿Todo?

Soltó un sonido frustrado y se levantó de la silla, pasando la mano por su cabello bicolor y luego mirándole con detenimiento.

—Me gustaría besarte todo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún desentendido.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó incrédulo, abriendo la boca para pedir una explicación más clara pero quedándose paralizado al comprender lo que decía— ¿Q-qué?

Se levantó de su lugar al verlo rodear la mesa para acercarse a él, trastabillando sobre sus talones en un intento de alejarse, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta de su cuarto, sacándole el aire junto con el hecho de su repentina cercanía.

—T-todoroki—le llamó mirando a su costado, sintiendo el rostro arder demasiado con el sólo contacto de su mano sosteniendo la suya—, e-esto no… no deberíamos…

—Sólo un poco—pidió acariciando sus dedos y levantándolos hasta ponerlos en sus labios, besando sus nudillos al hablar—, ¿puedo?

Su respiración quedó atrapada en sus pulmones con un jadeo, y su voz estaba atorada en el inicio de su garganta.

—U-un poco de todo es…—murmuró encogiéndose en su lugar, demasiado consciente del camino de besos que hacía su boca, bajando hasta su palma por sus dedos, paseando al interior de su muñeca, rozando el dorso de su mano—. T-todoroki…

Le sintió sonreír contra su piel y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda con demasiada lentitud.

— ¿Es eso un sí?—musitó alzando la mirada para ver su rostro, admirando el sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas.

—Y-yo…

El hilo de su argumento se rompió cuando su mano fue jalada gentilmente sobre el hombro ajeno, el interior de su brazo siendo trazado con la boca y besos de su novio, dando especial atención al tendón de su codo, suspirando contra su mano libre en un intento inútil de acallarse. Su mano fue retirada de su rostro, siendo sostenida de la muñeca.

—Todoroki—comenzó sin mirarle mientras besaba la punta de sus dedos a poca distancia de su mejilla—, realmente no deberíamos…

— _Izuku_.

Su respiración volvió a entrecortarse, y vagó la mirada un poco antes de mirarle a los ojos, siguiendo sus labios hasta posarse en su pulgar y luego en el inicio de su mano, sonriéndole con dulzura.

— ¿Puedo?

Sintió sus orejas encenderse, haciendo todo un camino por su cara, y dejó salir un sonido de frustración, aunque también podía traducirse en necesidad. Asintió violentamente quedándose mirando el espacio entre sus cuerpos, reducido a un respiro, al sentirle reír contra su palma.

—Gracias.

Todoroki soltó su mano, esta vez sosteniendo su nuca y jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello mientras se inclinaba sobre él, recargando su antebrazo en la puerta y su frente contra la suya.

—Me detendré si no te gusta.

Tragó pesado, apretando sus labios y párpados para asentir con poco movimiento, sintiéndose demasiado mareado por el aliento ajeno en su rostro. Abrió los ojos al sentir la respiración en su mejilla, tensándolo al llegar a su oído y besando con suavidad el arco de su oreja. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, demasiado avergonzado, y dejó su mandíbula colgar, abriendo la boca en una exhalación silenciosa mientras torcía un poco la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, dejando a disposición su cuello.

Jadeó sintiendo los labios pasear por su lóbulo y luego bajar a la unión de su cuello, dejando varios besos castos en el camino hasta llegar a su pulso. Contuvo un gemido, apretando sus manos en su camisa, jalándolo más hacia él, y bufó suavemente al sentirlo bajar más al cuello de su camiseta, rozando el centro de su clavícula.

—Shōto…

Pausó de repente, su respiración tranquila cortándose un momento sobre el frente de su cuello, y Midoriya gruñó por lo bajo, percatándose que todo aquello no había sido suficiente.

—Ah, en serio…

Se incorporó sobre su rostro, y quiso preguntar por qué se había detenido cuando sin aviso sus labios fueron detenidos por su boca, rozando lentamente sobre su piel humedecida. Gimió contra su boca, embelesado con el contacto pausado, y apretó los puños en su camisa, pasando una de sus manos al inicio de su nuca y jalando levemente su cabello.

Se estremeció al sentir la lengua acariciar su labio inferior y pasar por su paladar con tanta lentitud, causando que se aferrara a su espalda cuando sus rodillas no pudieron sostener su peso. Las manos sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolo contra la puerta, bajaron con sosiego por sus costados, trazando figuras con los pulgares al llegar a su espalda baja y apretando los dedos gentilmente al tomar su trasero.

Soltó un ruido de sorpresa contra su lengua, separándose de inmediato al punto de pegarse contra la puerta en la nuca. La respiración de ambos era demasiado pesada y acelerada como para hablar en el momento, pero fue Todoroki quien se recuperó primero.

—Lo siento, Midoriya—dijo soltando con cuidado su parte trasera pero no retirando sus manos al verle tambalearse un poco—, agarré tu trasero sin preguntarte.

Tragó con dificultad, embobado por el hormigueo adormeciendo sus labios y la extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Estaba estupefacto, una de sus manos estaba ardiendo a través de la ropa, y la otra le causaba sacudidas debido al frío.

—E-está bien…—titubeó moviéndose un poco, presionándose contra sus palmas— T-tus manos…

—Ah, p-perdón, yo…

— ¡N-no!—exclamó sin querer cuando comenzó a retirarlas, haciendo que se quedara sosteniéndolo parcialmente contra la puerta por el repentino vocifero— E-eso… yo…

Sintió su mirada vagar por su rostro mientras titubeaba, enrojeciéndose más por intentar hablar que por el beso sucedido hacía unos segundos. Le oyó suspirar, pensativo, y estrujó nuevamente su trasero, provocándole un escalofrío agresivo en su espalda baja y un hormigueo en su vientre.

— ¡T-todoroki!

—Te gusta—afirmó más que preguntó, y Midoriya tragó pesado, jadeando poco después por el movimiento de los dedos ajenos en su posterior.

—Y-yo… uh…

—Midoriya.

—T-todoroki… no… por favor no…

—Izuku.

Gruñó contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y levantando su cadera de manera instintiva, permitiendo mejor alcance. Sintió su risa directamente en su oído y aguantó las ganas de gemir en su piel, acallándose contra la tela.

—Shōto…—suspiró en su cuello, jadeando cuando sintió sus manos dudar sobre la tela de su short—. N-no es… necesito un momento…

Le escuchó soltar un ruidito de meditación, enterrando su rostro en su cabello rizado.

— ¿Por qué no?—le preguntó pasando una de sus manos a su cadera, acariciando el inicio de su hueso con el pulgar.

Midoriya se separó de golpe, quedando sostenido de él a pesar de intentar despegarse de él por completo, y se quejó abiertamente, dirigiendo su molestia directamente a la poca delicadeza de su pareja. Todoroki lo analizó un momento, arrugando el entrecejo, y bajó la mirada, exaltándose al ver su short estirándose incómodamente en la parte delantera.

— ¡… y por eso, esto es totalmente…!

—Estás duro.

Dio un salto en su lugar, soltándole los hombros y jalando su camisa para cubrir su entrepierna, esta vez más rojo que nunca.

— ¡S-shōto!

—Izuku.

Jadeó al sentir que volvía acorralarlo, palideciendo al ver que lo veía con determinación.

—Déjame darte una mano.

Se quedó helado, enrojeciendo de golpe sólo un segundo después.

Pero no contestó, con la mente revuelta en la sensación tan diferente de las manos en su piel.

 _¿Cuál de las dos...?_

* * *

Pfft xDDD

No c, bai.

kdsjfjasdfjaksjdfja

Gracias por leer (?


End file.
